


Beggar and whore

by SeekPaleblood



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekPaleblood/pseuds/SeekPaleblood
Summary: A dialogue between two refugees. An idea from a Twitch user :)
Kudos: 12





	Beggar and whore

The grey walls and the smell of incense were familiar to her, yet not in a comforting way. Thankfully, there was no mass, there were no prayers and no priests, as there haven't been for the past few months. In fact … It seemed that there was nobody else but her!

A few candles feintly burned as the stepped further into the chapel, when a small movement caught her eye. Was it the hunter from earlier?  
"Hello?"  
The voice she heard echoing from the far right corner was old and frail and she couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman.  
"Hello!" she replied  
A creature in a red garb was laying down behind some pots … an ugly human, grey and dried up like a fallen apple, yet its deformities did not seem beastly. Perhaps this was safer than going the Clinic …  
"May I … " the creature spoke, revealing two blind eyes from under its red hood "May I have your name?"  
" … Arianna"  
"Welcome, Arianna! You are safe here, the incense wards off the beasts"  
She spun her glance around the chapel and realised that there were only the two of them and no sign of the hunter.  
The creature lifted its face, and underneath the dark red hood, its eyes were white and blind.  
"It is better if we … if all of us stick together for the night, until the hunt ends … "  
If it ever ends … She took a seat on the only chair that was not rotten to pieces, cradling the vial of blood, with nothing to do but to stare at the stones that made up the walls around her and the floor beneath her feet. She knew the sun had set only hours ago, that it will rise up in another few, yet sometimes she could swear that it had been years… Her gaze fell to the floor and she knew … she just knew that she had counted the stones before out of boredom and desperation, dozens of times … dozens of nights …  
"It ends" the creature spoke "the night always ends"  
It hit her that her silence might have seemed rude to this creature, yet … what was there to talk about? The Healing Church? The foreign hunters? Perhaps, if one was knowledgeable, about Byrgenwerth …  
"Did the hunter bring you here?"  
"Yes … "  
"The hunter is a good man", the creature spoke, fidgeting its brittle fingers, turning its head around, slowly, in all directions "I told him to find any survivors and send them hither"  
"Yes, the hunters mean well "...  
She did not doubt that the hunters meant well, yet there was so much more to it, so much more to what the Church did. At least in her thoughts she could curse them and their followers, who were always more preoccupied with shunning and pointing fingers at her, than they were of their own virtues.  
"Did you grow up in Yharnam, my dear? Your voice does not seem familiar to me"  
How awful it was that the creature's blindness was a blessing to her. Without being seen, she could have pretended to be somebody else, something else than she was … even something that she once was.  
"No … I grew up at castle Cainhurst"  
"Ohh .. Cainhurst! I have heard of its beauty … But what had come of the vilebloods, oh dear, oh dear … "  
And how her own expulsion from the castle had saved her from getting dragged along with them. There were no fortunes in life, only avoiding misfortunes and disaster.  
"And what about you?"  
"Me?"  
The voice of the creature broke, as if nobody had ever bothered to ask about its story … It was so clear to her, right there, that there was nothing left in that chapel of the Healing Church, leaving only the dull walls and these two outcasts … The creature did not care about the vilebloods, about Gherman or Wilhelm, about Annalise … all that it wanted was for them to be alive and with their wits about them.  
"Oh dear … they burnt down my home … "  
She knew of only one place that could have been burnt … laying only a few hundred yards away, locked behind doors and hidden underneath the ground.  
"This scourge … " said the creature "It had ruined many places, hadn't it?"  
She found herself in need to control her clasp to not break the glass vial in her hands, as she became painfully aware of all the sounds around her. There were a few drops of light rain outside, the rustling of grass and weeds … There was the distant groaning of a giant and even further away a few barks. Yet her thoughts … could she keep them from turning into words? Should she? There, in the chapel, where there were only them: a whore and a beggar.  
"It is not the scourge that ruined it, is it?"  
The creature's lips pursed and its head fell a little low, yet it was not a disapproval.  
"It's the cure who ruined our homes" she went on  
She watched the blind eyes dance in their sockets and the creature's hands scratching at the floor …  
"Does it matter anymore, my darling?"  
She did not want to reply and she figured that this chapel dweller did not need her reply either, as the harsh truth was all around them. There were less sane people left than there were rabid dogs in the streets. When all was crumpled into dust, did it really matter who was at fault anymore? She knew the same thoughts went through everybody's minds, the same thoughts were floating in the air just like the fragrant smoke.  
"It doesn't matter what was before, it does not matter where we came from or what we did before the hunt had started. What matters, darling, is that we are yet alive … We can only wait for it to end... It always does, always has, y'know. Since forever. "  
Just as the sun had always risen in the morning and had set in the afternoon. Yet tonight it felt like the moon had been the only body in the sky for years and years on end. It felt like when she blinked she simply went back in time to hours earlier, just as she had locked up her door and lit the lamp above her window. Did this creature know more than it seemed?  
"But it won't end very nicely" it said, slowly shaking its head "not this-"  
The creature stopped mid-sentence, yet only after a few seconds she heard the sounds herself. Steps, outside of the chapel! … Two sets of them … It sounded like they were wearing shoes, so they couldn't have been beasts. And the incense … the creature said it would keep them out.  
Spotting the silhouette of the hunter hat calmed her nerves in an instant, so she stood up to greet him and whoever it was that he brought along. The vial of blood was still warm in her hands and it would surely be a welcome gift …  
As the hunter stepped further in, he revealed that his guest was another woman … She was a nun.  
"Ahh, the hunter. Alive and well, are ya?" the creature squeaked "Have you brought another survivor?"  
"Yes, I have"  
The nun's glance soured as soon as she had spotted her and her dress … As it so often happens. The Church was supposed to be about forgiveness, hope and safety, yet its people were not about that at all.  
Though it was dark, she could make out that the hunter's garb was not wet with rain, but with blood, more so than when he had stopped to talk to her.  
"Oh, hello dear. You weren't lying, this is a safe place."  
The hunter only nodded to her and she could sense from his eyes that the horrors of the hunt had a grasp over his mind. He wouldn't have time for small talk and she didn't want to keep him any longer. But he would receive a gift …  
"I'd like to tender my thanks, but I haven't much to offer...all I can give is my blood. But would you even take a whore's blood?"  
" Blood is always a blessing" he replied "More so when so many beasts plague the streets"  
How brave this strange man was and she did not even know his name ...  
"Now pardon me" the hunter said "but I must leave again"  
The man turned quickly on his heels, as if the hours of killing beasts did not tire him at all. Would the vial of her own blood in his pocket bring him comfort? She could imagine, at least, that this man had a little something of her with him, something to remind him of life, perhaps of a warm home … of something better than whatever this nightmare was.  
"And you, dear?"  
The creature turned its head around, hoping to hear a response, as the nun approached with utmost caution, as if she was not afraid, but disgusted by the creature on the floor. What a shame it is that people look down upon that poor being, who was no doubt hit by some disease.  
"Hello … my name is Adella"


End file.
